Nenshou No Akki
by reikai jagaimo
Summary: [IYYYH] (kagkur, hieisango) a deserted island with a tall tale not so far from the truth, a lover's ghost with a hidden past, and a case unsolved.
1. Prolougue

NENSHOU NO AKKI  
  
Hello! Kireishi and Akina here!!! We're gunna work together to write this fic. Hope it scares you shitless! ^-^ JK.  
  
We own nothing...at all...  
  
Kireishi: I WANT KURAMA!! T.T   
  
Akina: T-T I want my YUSUKE!!   
  
Lawyer: *glare*   
  
Us: Heh*Heh...Joking!^.^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look dad!! A skeleton!! A real-life skeleton!! This is so cool!!!!"   
  
A man wearing a loose Hawaiian shirt walked up to his overly-enthusiastic son. He spotted the object that has captured his 5-year-old son's attention, and stared curiously at it. His eyes captured those of the dead man's non existent eyes. He suddenly grew cold at the sudden drop of temperature, almost to the point of freezing. Shivering, he tried to move so that he could get his much warmer sweater, but he found that he was frozen to the spot. He tried desperately to move but was rooted to the ground. He was helpless to do anything other than to stare into the sockets of the skeleton, for he could not close his eyelids...   
  
Suddenly, the eyes that he was staring so deeply into started to glow red. First dimly, but growing brighter as each second passed. The man moved back one step. Somewhere in his mind, he registered that he was able to move again. The skeleton's hand shook. Slowly, ever so slowly, the hand began to rise. The fingers bending to point at the man. His eyes widened in horror when the skeleton's lower jaw began to move. The brittle bones made the movement jerky, but it was moving nonetheless. "Gooo...baaackk..." A whispered voice drifted from the skeleton's mouth. Panicked, the man began to turn around to run away. Forgetting all about his son in the process. (- .-;;; idiot.. ) Unfortunately for him, he ran into something hard as soon as he turned around. Backing up slowly while shutting his eyes, he prayed to God that this was all just a nightmare.. "I assure you...this is no nightmare.." a smooth and silky, yet ghostly, voice whispered into the wind, which blew into his ear for him to hear. This haunting whisper was the last that he heard before he looked up and let out a bone-chilling scream..   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP "That's the third one this month sir. What should we do?" "I have no choice but to send Yusuke on this case." "But everyone who has ever stepped foot on Nenshou no Akki was never seen again! They didn't even make it to the middle of the island!!"   
  
"Then you'll just have to pray that they do! This has gone on for FAR too long! It must be stopped! This case WILL be solved!!"   
  
"Yes Koenma, sir. I'll go get them."   
  
"Thank you Boton."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
After a few minutes, Boton appears with Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.   
  
"What is it TODDLER?!" Yusuke said in his usual disruptive manner.   
  
"I'm not a toddler!" Koenma yelled with anger...but pushed it aside. "Everyone, I've called you here because we have another mission."   
  
"Oh! And here I thought we came for a tea party!" Yusuke said sarcastically.   
  
"This is no time to joke around, Yusuke." Boton said in a distressed tone.   
  
Hearing Boton's voice filled with an air that demanded attention, compared to that of her usual cheerful mood, Yusuke quickly shut his mouth and stood quietly with the others.   
  
"Thank you Boton. Well, there has been another escape from Makai. We have no data on this demon, but we may know a location." Koenma took out a remote control and pointed at a TV screen behind them, as soon as he pushed a button, a picture of an Island covered in fog appeared. "This is Nenshou no Akki Island. We believe the demon is hiding there."   
  
"And why would you think that is so?" Kurama asked politely.   
  
"Duh...it's foggy and looks scary. All the bad guys go for hide outs like these*" Yusuke said while studying the picture of the island with a comically criticizing gaze.   
  
"Yes, well, that could be part of it...but there have been many disappearances on that island lately. We need you to go and check it out. Here..." Koenma handed Kurama four tickets. "Those are four ferry tickets, you'll need them to get on the island. Now, off you go. And Boton."   
  
"Yes, sir?" Said person asked. "Go with them just in case they need your help." Koenma said.   
  
"Yes, sir." Boton said while bowing, and then leaving the room with the YYH group.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
'Wow, what luck! Inuyasha's going to be so happy!' Kagome thought while passing through the well to Feudal Japan. Birds chirping, fresh, non- polluted air, and a certain grumpy dog hanyou greeted her.   
  
"'Bout time you came back wench!" Inuyasha said very irritated.   
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled while launching himself into her arms.   
  
"Hello Shippo." Kagome said cheerfully while patting his head, ignoring Inuyasha. "Hey, I have something to tell everyone. Let's go find Miroku and Sango, okay?"   
  
"Okay!"   
  
Kagome walked off, with Inuyasha following close behind, a bit peeved at being ignored, but paying no mind to it. He would get back at Shippo for making Kagome ignore him later on.   
  
When they reached Kaede's hut, they found Sango, who was red (whether from anger or embarrassment, Kagome was not sure), and Miroku, who was on the floor with what looked like a red hand print on his cheek. It didn't take too long for them to figure out what had happened. Kagome sighed disappointedly while Shippo shook his head in annoyance.   
  
"Oh, hello Kagome!" Sango said relieved to see her friend back.   
  
"Hi Sango...Miroku. I have something to tell you all!" Kagome said very excited.   
  
"What is it?" They each asked.   
  
"I was on a field trip yesterday! We went to the aquarium on an island surrounded by smaller islands. But that's besides the point...I sensed a jewel shard...it was near by...like it was on one of the other islands or something! " Kagome said.   
  
"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"YEP!" Kagome said.   
  
"But what about us? We aren't capable of passing through the well to your era." Sango said.   
  
"Well*maybe if you have a jewel shard with you, you'll pass..." Kagome suggested.   
  
"Hm...it is a possibility..." Miroku said while nodding sagely.   
  
"Okay, well what are we waiting for?! Hurry up!" Inuyasha said while running to the well.   
  
"Hey wait up!" Kagome yelled. The rest of the group followed Inuyasha to the bone eater's well. When they finally got there, they saw him just standing there.   
  
"Finally..." Inuyasha said with half lidded eyes, impatience coloring his voice.   
  
"Okay here everyone." Kagome said while handing each of her friends a jewel shard. " Now, let's see if it works...anyone want to go first?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pushed Miroku.   
  
"AH!" Miroku yelled as he went through the portal to the other era.   
  
"Inuyasha! You shouldn't have done that!" Kagome yelled.   
  
"Well at least he went through..." Inuyasha said jumping in, after he checked the well to see if Miroku was there.   
  
"Hey wait!" Kagome said as she jumped into the well following Inuyasha.   
  
Sango and Shippo just sighed and jumped into the well, they were surrounded by a blue light, which they were fascinated by, but they soon parted from it, and found themselves on the other side of the well. They saw Kagome climbing out off the well, and followed her up. When they got to the top they noticed they were in a small shed...well sorta, it was the size or half the size of Kaede's hut. Kagome slid open the doors, and there stood a shrine.   
  
"Which way was that jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked ready to go.   
  
"It's about a mile away. " Kagome answered.   
  
"We better be going, or a demon might-"   
  
"But there aren't any demons in my era." Kagome interrupted, looking at Inuyasha quizzically.   
  
"...Then why do I-Let's just hurry and get to the damn Shard." Inuyasha said paying no heed to the sense of youki.   
  
"Okay." Kagome said, as she motioned everyone to follow them. After many questions about those 'Metal demons' and the GIANT shrines, (sky scrapers) they were at the shore of the beach.   
  
"I can sense it. It's out at sea..." Kagome said. "Let's get a ferry so it can take us there."   
  
"Ferry? " The others asked.   
  
"Yeah, a ferry...it's a boat that takes people, cars and stuff to islands..." Kagome said.   
  
"Oh" They each said.   
  
Kagome spotted a ferry, and ran towards it.   
  
"Hi, can you take us to an island?" Kagome asked the ferry driver.   
  
"Which 'ere island do you want to go to ma'am?" The ferry driver asked with a rough voice.   
  
"We don't know yet." Kagome replied.   
  
"Well there's one island, but the folks 'round 'ere think it's haunted..." The ferry driver told them. "I've never been on it ma'self, but I've taken people to it. Though...I haven't heard from them since..." he shivered, as if remembering something he wished he hadn't.   
  
"Oh*" Kagome said. 'Well might as well check and see if that's where the jewel shard is.' Kagome thought. "Okay, my friends and I would like to see it..."   
  
"Tell your friends to come aboard, we'll be leavin' soon." The ferry driver said.   
  
"Hai, Thank you!" Kagome said, while bowing and then running back to the rest of the IY group.   
  
"Okay, guys. The Ferry Driver said he would bring us to an island." Kagome said, while motioning them to follow her to the ferry. Each obeying her silent order, they followed her to the ferry.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
'If he keeps singing that stupid song I will kill him' Yusuke thought while they walked to the docks. Kuwabara was singing a stupid song, while Kurama was holding back Hiei from taking his katana and stabbing it through Kuwabara's heart. While Yusuke, was trying to find the ferry, and a giant cork that would plug up Kuwabara's big fat mouth.   
  
Yusuke looks around. But all he saw was boats, boats, a few kids running around, and more boats. He grumbled about Koenma not giving them directions while Boton walked along side him looking at the tickets, then at each ferry or boat that they passed. She then stopped when she had found a ferry with the same name as the name on the tickets.   
  
"Hey, Yusuke!" She yelled, getting the Spirit Detectives attention. "Look! There's the ferry!"   
  
"Good job, Boton." Kurama said.   
  
"Feh...I would have found it..." Yusuke said silently sulking.   
  
"I know a song that never end and-" Before Kuwabara could finish what he was singing, Hiei, who Kurama forgot about, punched Kuwabara in the belly, kicked him in the side, and then punched him right in the chin sending him to the floor, and out of the conscious world.   
  
"Thanks, Hiei. I was getting really annoyed." Yusuke said.   
  
"Now one of you has to carry him." Boton said peeved. "...YUSUKE!" said guy grumbled and then picked the unconscious Kuwabara up.   
  
"We should hurry before the ferry leaves." Kurama said   
  
"Yeah! Come on guys!" Boton said, once again in her cheery mood, while running off to the ferry with the Spirit Detectives following close behind. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ kireishi: please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akina: ^.^' Yep please do...or I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU...in the most horrible way...^^ Have a nice day! Bye! 


	2. Working together and get along! Not!

NENSHOU NO AKKI  
  
Kireishi: mai bday's today!! well..i guess it depends on if today is STILL the 21st..  
  
Akina: Yep! HAPPY B-DAY KIREISHI! paper and stuff falls from above glares at you Say Happy Birthday to Kireishi...fire surrounds her while she gives you evil death glare or else.... cherry and sugar high again Now on to the chapter!!!  
  
As they slowly walked up to the ferry, they glanced at the other group aside from their own suspiciously. They could clearly sense the demonic auras lingering in the air, making each group get on their guard.  
  
"'Ello, again. These 'ere people must be yur frends." The ferry drive said, speaking to Kagome.  
  
"Yep!" Kagome said.  
  
"That will be 1000 yen each fer all a' you." The driver said grinning.  
  
"Here you go..." Kagome said while handing him the money and motioning to her friends to follow her onto the ferry.  
  
"'Ello..." The ferry driver said redirecting his attention to the other group of mismatched people.  
  
"Oh, hello! We have some tickets for this ferry! We'll be going to Nenshou no Akki, if you will." Boton said.  
  
"Hmm..never when I've been this ferry driver have I met people so willing to go on that there island!You sure you'd want to be goin' there? That island is haunted according to the folk 'round 'ere! No one ever comes out. So I advise ya ta think this through." They ferry driver warned.  
  
They looked to one another and nodded. Boton handed the captain the tickets and they each stepped aboard. In the corner of their eyes they stared at the other group. It were as if they were dressed up to go to a festival. Other than the girl who was talking to the captain few seconds ago, kimonos or other olden clothing were worn.  
  
On the waist of the young man wearing the red outfit, a sword within a sheath was dangling by his side. By the texture and worn look of the sheath, it was obviously used frequently. If he were to have another sword by his side, along with armor, he would've looked like a true samurai. His face was set to a frown and he looked at everything suspiciously, as if the boat would sink any minute.  
  
Next to the young man was what looked to be another young man in the robes of a priest. But unlike most priests, his head was not shaved. on his right hand was a string of beads wrapped around cloth. In his left hand, he held a staff with six rings. Earrings were on his ears and a smirk on his lips.  
  
The girl in front of them was wearing a traditional every day kimono. Around her shoulders was a green bag. Strapped across her back was a huge boomerang. It was a wonder that she did not fall back from the added weight. On her shoulder sat a small cat that was giving out a string of demonic energy. It looked harmless enough, though they learned to never judge things based on appearances.  
  
Next to the maiden was another girl. She looked more modern as she was not wearing a kimono. A short green and white school uniform was what she wore. Her mid back hair swaying in the wind. In her arms was what looked to be a child, though they could sense demonic energy in his aura. His little hands grasped that of the girl's uniform as she looked out to the ocean. he wore a baggy hakama and a vest over his haori. A string of pouches wrapped around his small waist.  
  
The group seemed very odd, though they had no right to say this for their own group was more than a little.."odd". As they finished their examination of their new shipmates, they wondered how the demons in thei group were loose in the human world without their knowing. Did they escape from makai? Are they the ones who are to blame for the disappearances? But then.. why are they going to the island? Should they not be on it already? All these questions, but they would find them out. Each and everyone of them...  
  
-----------------Kagome's POV------------------  
  
I felt someone watching me and so I looked to Inuyasha for conformation. But he was engrossed in looking to the other side of the ferry. I followed his line of sight to what seemed to be a group of teenagers. Imediately I knew something felt wrong in the air as I looked to them.  
  
'So thats who was watching me..or were they watching all of us? Who could they be? Could they know about the shard of the shikon jewel?'  
  
They each seemed to be powerful (Akina: Everyone except Kuwabara) in their own right, or just acted that way. By the feel of it, the guy in green was the most powerful (Kireishi: I hope you were not being biased when you said that -.- Akina: Yusuke....oh my wonderful Yusuke....drool drool)  
  
'We need to be on guard.. We don't know if they're after the jewel.' I looked to Sango as she looked to me and a silent message passed through our eyes.  
  
'We need to be careful!' Was what stimultaeously passed through our minds.  
  
-----------------------Regular POV----------------------------  
  
While the groups watched each other from the corner of their eye, they didnt notice how it gradually got foggy. It wasnt until the ferry hit a muddy shore, did they took notice of their surroundings. As the ferry came to a bumpy stop, they could finally feel the chill of the air and the rhythmic splash of the waves hitting against the boat.  
  
"We're here." The ferry driver whispered, as if trying to keep his voice quiet enough not to draw unwanted attention..what ever that was.. The two groups then walked off the ferry and was about to walk away when-  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay? Would anyone want to go back? I don't know when I'll come nack for you..." The ferry driver said.  
  
"Well.." said Kuwabara as he walk twards the ferry "if you really-"  
  
"Oh, We'll be fine!" Botan said as he grabbed him by the collar before he could stop onto the boat.  
  
"Us too! Everything will be okay!" Kagome said cheerfully, but not to loud as to disturb the sudden silence.  
  
"Okay...but the only time I will be back is when another person wants to visit...I don't know when that'll be. Take care!" The ferry driver said as he rode off.  
  
As soon as the ferry driver was out of sight, each group glared at the other.  
  
"We know you're demon! Now why the fuck are you here?!" Yusuke yelled/asked.  
  
"Feh, we should be asking you! Are you here to get the jewel shard?!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Hell no! I don't even know what the hell you're talking about! How'd you escape from makai anyways?! And what's with the disappearances?!"  
  
"What disappearances? Makai?" Inuyasha was now both equally confused and angry.  
  
'Sigh..Yusuke..ever the brash one' "It would seem that we each have different purposes for being here. But if you don't know about Makai, then have you been hiding in Ningenkai?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nngenkai? No they aren't from here, or this time." Kagome said. The YYH group looked confused except Hiei who, like always, kept his emotions and inner turmoil hidden from view.  
  
"What do you mean 'different time?'" Kurama asked adding a bit of charm in his voice to prod it out of the young woman.  
  
But Kagome..being Kagome.. "Well...it all happened when-" but she was interrupted by Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome! Don't tell them!" Inuyasha scolded.  
  
"Yes Kagome-chan, they might be just acting innocent."Sango said, while Kirara hissed at them.  
  
"Hn, stupid ningen woman. Why would we act innocent if you are no use to us." Hiei said while taking out his katana "We should kill you right now."  
  
"Oh.. let me see you try, midget." Sango said while holding her boomerang. Hiei was about to attack for an 'inferior' ningen, a woman even!, calling him a midget, when Kurama held him back.  
  
"Hiei..."Kurama said in a wanrning kind of tone.  
  
"We should just talk this out, there is no need for violence," Miroku said, while walking over to Botan "Especial in the presence of a beautiful lady."  
  
"That's nice of you to say that..." Botan said while blushing. Miroku then grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Will you bear my child?" He asked her.  
  
"WHAAAAAT?!" Botan screamed, disturbing the already broken peace, then started to repeatedly smack him in the face.  
  
"I didn't know Botan could be so violent..." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke in fear of said reaper hearing him, while Yusuke nodded and gulped silently. Making a mental note not to piss Botan off...  
  
"MIROKU! -turning her attention twards Botan- I'm so sorry!" Kagome said while bowing continuously to Boton in appology.  
  
"Poor, poor, Miroku. He got what he deserved though." Shippo said while shaking his head, now in the safely of Sango's arms for the fact that both his other "protectors" were busy.  
  
HI ALL!! Thanx for reading our story! T.T sorry it took so long for us to write it! here are..the REVIEW RESPONSES to all those great reviewers out there! thanx personally from us to you!  
  
Chinadoll27  
  
Kireishi: hi! thanx for being our first reviewer!! here's cookies hand u cookies and sooo sorry for the late update!  
  
Akina: your the first reviewer ever! PARTY! people come in and start dancing  
  
Moon Step  
  
Kireishi: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I CANT BELIEVE IT!! OMG! OMGOMGOMG!! OMG!!! MAI FAVORITE AUTHOR!! OMG!! faints  
  
Kurama: uh...i think shes in shock..;;;  
  
Akina: Oo Kireishi is officially more crazy then me! I've always waited to see this day! Anyways. love your work, and hope you keep readin!   
  
Kireishi: uh.."unfaints" I AM NOT CRAZY!! faints again  
  
Rain's purity  
  
Kireishi: ;; heh..heh.. runs and hides behind akina please dont hurt me! here's a sacrifice whispers sorry aki-chan..but its either you..or me..  
  
Akina: -- XD why is it always me?! orders her imaginary bunnies to attack kireishi nothing happens damnit...--  
  
Kurama idol  
  
Kireishi: ahem lets not point fingers here.. points her toe to (name will be sensored for the sake of me being alive tomorow) there!   
  
Akina: Oo What the- Oo is very confused um...Okay. sweatdrops well thanks for reviewing... whispers to kireishi what'd all that mean?  
  
Kireishi: -.- trust me..you dont wanna know..  
  
Akina: .'  
  
Sanaka  
  
Kireishi: pouts i still think that fangirls are scarier than homicidal 9- year-olds..  
  
Akina: Oo' XD she's insane!!! She should be wearing this vest thingy! is wearing one of those vest thingies insane people wear Well thanks for reviewing! 


	3. Resolved Conflicts

NENSHOU NO AKKI  
  
kireishi: I am sooooooooooooooooo sry for SUCH a late update!!! I wont lie to you, I have no excuses or reason for updating so late! Please don't hate me!!!!! T.T im sorry! Take it in ur hearts to forgive this pathetic, unworthy authoress!!  
  
Akina: welcome back...sorry for the long update...so please read...READ DAMN YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: Kireishi: u know..I think im in love with Miroku.. Akina: Oo your in love with...with...Oo that pervert?! kireishi: -.-;; well..if u put it THAT way it sounds bad..I like to say that he more of a..hmm..man on the go? Akina: Oo man on the go? kireishi: well..you like a punk..that's not saying much Akina: XP guess your right.. but yusuke more kawaii than miroku. plus he's glompable kireishi: -.- what does this have to do w/ a disclaimer.. Akina: Oo oh your right....' um...how about you say it. kireishi: kk. we own nothing..but I REALLY would like miroku Akina: well I'm going to own yusuke is buying as much yusuke based things as possible SO HAHA!! Kireishi: ''' mai cat was chewing on mai miroku key chain..T.T Akina: XP poor Miroku's, hes going to smell like fishies!  
  
After the cough havoc with the uh... "question", each group sat at a respectful distance from each other. More specifically, Yusuke and Inuyasha were glaring at each other, Sango and Hiei looked as if they would rip the other's throat out, Kuwabara and Botan sat staring unbelievingly at Miroku, who was unconscious on the ground with multiple little bumps on his head and hand prints on his face. Kagome looked around the island, feeling the pulse of a jewel shard and Kurama looked at each person from the other group with a calculating stare. His gaze finally settled on Kagome, who felt eyes on her and decided to turned her head. When green met brown, red slowly crept onto the edges of Kagome's face as she turned away.  
  
Surprisingly, or not, it only took 3 seconds before the silence that engulfed the group became too much to bear. Especially for the agitated spirit detective. I mean, he had to go through so much today! He had to actually "sneak" his way out of all his classes to meet up with Koenma. Although..he didn't actually go to classes to begin with.. But! He had to pay attention and be ever so patient while he listened to the toddler's blabbing! (...does dozing in the middle of every other sentence count as paying attention..?) And finally! He had to carry Kuwabara around the dock AND drag him onto the ferry!! Ok..so maybe he actually "flung" Kuwabara on to the ferry..and didn't exactly carry him..But it was hard work either way...right?...  
  
"This is stupid!!" Yusuke's shout had all eyes swiveling to his direction until he became the center of attention. "This is so fuckin' screwed up! It's a big waste of fuckin time!!"  
  
Kurama sighed as he reached one hand up in a graceful motion to put stray strands of hair behind his ear as the inu group listened, confused. "Perhaps, but if this..demon is, in fact, behind the disappearances, we will have to kill it or something might happen."  
  
Inuyasha looked up as Yusuke turned to him. His eyes turned angry at the unsaid accusation. "Oi! Im not the demon you're looking for! I told you already I-"  
  
"Ok," Kagome interrupted, "this isn't helping our situation.. Why don't we start over and introduce ourselves?"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha turned his head to look at the dark forest of trees that surrounded the beach.  
  
"Well..my name is Boton..." the reaper said in a quiet voice when noone spoke.  
  
"My name is Miroku.. I am but a humble priest and servant of Buddha." at this, lots of "yea rights" and scoffs were heard.  
  
"I am Sango. This is my neko-youkai, Kirara."  
  
"My name is Higurashi, Kagome. This is Inuyasha. And this is Shippo."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"This is Hiei. My name is Minamino, Shuuichi. But I am known to few as Kurama."  
  
"I am the great Kuwabara, Kazuma! I love kittens and-"  
  
Before he could go on, Yusuke shut him up (ahemknocked him out) and introduced himself. "Yo. Im Urameshi, Yusuke. I was sent to kill a demon that escaped from makai."  
  
Before he could go on, Kagome asked about the makai and what it was. Boton then started to explain about the 3 realms and prince Koenma. This then led to how Yusuke became a spirit detective. Which then led to the explaining of Naraku, the shikon shards, and Kikyou. Soon, both groups were in a friendly relationship with one another, excluding a few selective people. But that was just based on personality.  
  
They decided that they would travel together to find this demon and search for the missing shard at the same time. It would further the process, and more the merrier, right? After they talked for a bit, they realized how late it had gotten. The sun was lowering under the horizon, and the sky became a marvelous shade of pink and red. Soon, stars painted the sky and the moon began to shine its bright light over the calm sea.  
  
Having no shelter, other than the beach itself, on a island they didn't know, they figured that it would be best to sleep on the beach rather than to explore unknown forests at night. They made a small campfire, using Kagome's handy matches and dry sticks, that were found on the ground, and entertained themselves by telling stories of their adventures and mishaps, a few humorous tales, and even some scary stories provided by Yusuke. Soon, everyone was asleep.  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked through the jungle like terrain of Nenshou no Akki. Even through the thick fog, she could feel the heat of the sun rain down upon her body. A drop of sweat slowly made its way down her forehead until the back of her hand wiped it away. Kurama, who was next to her, noticed the movement.  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked, being the concerned person that he was.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched from the front of the group, hearing the question with his sensitive, fuzzy ears.  
  
"Feh. We ain't stopping."  
  
"But Inuyasha" Kagome argued as she made her way to the front of the group, to where Inuyasha walked at a steady pace, she had to walk quickly to keep up with him as she said "we've been walking around the forest all day! I'm sure that most of us are tired. We're only human after all."  
  
Inuyasha's reply was walking a bit faster. 'Just to annoy me' Kagome thought as she noticed how his pace quickened. 'Well two can play at that game'  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said in an overly exaggerated sugar-coated voice.  
  
"Here we go again.." Sango commented in a dry voice.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Yusuke asked in a confused tone.  
  
"You'll see..he never learns does he.." sympathized Miroku as he shook his head sadly. Meanwhile, his hand inching towards a certain spot on a certain someone. But before he could reach  
  
"PERV!"  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
crash  
  
slap  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha both lay face down on the ground twitching. The only difference was that Miroku looked like he was in much more pain, if the hand prints on his face was saying anything.  
  
Sango looked down at her handiwork with a sense of pride. Although, she became a little surprised to see a bit of swelling and purple marks on his face but it was nothing to worry about...right? Sango kneeled down next to him with concern clearly showing. She leaned closer to his cheek to inspect his bruise. A small finger poked at the purple bump but quickly stopped when the expression of pain crossed the monk's face. She leaned even closer to see if he was conscious when  
  
rub rub...rub rub  
  
SMACK!  
  
"YOU ARE A PERVERT!!" Sango screamed as she smacked Miroku on the other cheek. After he fell down to the ground..again, she kicked him for good measure.  
  
"Sango! What are you doing? Come sit with-"  
  
crash  
  
"Ohmygod! Inuyasha! Im so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!"  
  
Sango turned to hear laughter from the others. Everyone sat around a little picnic area, complete with a traditional red and white checkered picnic blanket and picnic basket. Everyone sat either on the blanket or under a tree's shade as they laughed. She looked underneath a tree to see Inuyasha, face down, with ramen all over his head. Kagome was next to him apologizing ferociously. Inuyasha just laid there with what looked to be an annoyed look on his face. She couldn't tell cause it was being driven into the ramen covered dirt. Sango looked behind her to see Miroku twitching. Shrugging her shoulders she walked over to the basket and took and apple. As she lay underneath a tree, red eyes bore down on her, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
As the day went by, the group found themselves getting sleepy and hungry. It was becoming really dark and Shippo was already fast asleep. As they walked, they found that the area was more dense and had thinner trees compared to the wilder forest that they hiked on before. As they continued on their trail, they walked into a clearing. However, as they looked around, they found nothing but a single run-down looking hut made of straw and mud sitting in the corner of the clearing. It looked as if it would fall apart any minute. As they stared at it in wonder, the forest grew quiet. Only the noise of Shippo's snores could be heard. Suddenly, the hut shook. A bright light shone from the bare windows and in-between the cracks of the mud walls. The light grew brighter till everyone, even the demons, had to cover their eyes. A wave of energy had them knocked off their feet, and out of the conscious world.  
  
IN REIKAI  
  
"BOTAN!!!!!!!!!" a childish voice screamed from inside the walls of the great palace in reikai. The owner of that voice was shaking a small mirror like device ferociously. Trying to get the uncooperative thing to work. "WHY WON'T IT WORK?! IT HAS TO WORK!! DADS GONNA KILL ME!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the great doors of the office slammed open and a nervous looking ogre rushed to the infuriated demigod.  
  
"Koenma-sama!!" it said "Your father wishes to speak with you!"  
  
"What?!" shock overcame his face as he heard the news. "Why?!"  
  
"I don't know" the ogre said, getting more nervous as he saw his employer's head become red with rage...or is that fear? "All I know is that it's very important and he wishes to speak with you immediately!"  
  
Koenma nodded slowly and hopped off the table upon where he stood and walked calmly to the door. Inside however, chaos ensued as a single thought ran through his mind 'im dead'  
  
((Sanaka))  
  
Kireishi: -.- fangirls do more than half of those things.. AND I DO NOT NEED A STRAP JACKET!! NOR DOES MAI MAGICAL PIXIE FAIRY WAND TYPE THING!! thanx for reviewing   
  
Akina: Oo wow...freaky...nine year olds do that? XP I so glad my bro turned 10doesn't really remember her brother acting like thatOh wait!! Add to that list of things 'swearing more then anyone in South park Can'. Well thanks for the review!  
  
((chinadoll27))  
  
Kireishi: IM SOOOOOO SRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I AM NOT WORTHY TT.TT  
  
Akina XP I'm a bad authoress...T-T starts crying like a little baby WAAAAAH! I don't update fest! looks at how she spelled fast AND MY SPELLING SUCKS! drowns in her own tears Xx floats of in the river of her tears 


End file.
